Lars Veldwijk
| birth_place = Uithoorn, Netherlands | currentclub = FC Groningen | clubnumber = 9 | height = | position = Striker | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = SV Argon | youthyears2 = | youthclubs2 = FC Volendam | years1 = 2011 | clubs1 = FC Volendam | caps1 = 2 | goals1 = 0 | years2 = 2011–2013 | clubs2 = FC Utrecht | caps2 = 5 | goals2 = 0 | years3 = 2012–2013 | clubs3 = → FC Dordrecht (loan) | caps3 = 31 | goals3 = 14 | years4 = 2013–2014 | clubs4 = Excelsior | caps4 = 38 | goals4 = 30 | years5 = 2014–2016 | clubs5 = Nottingham Forest | caps5 = 12 | goals5 = 0 | years6 = 2015–2016 | clubs6 = → PEC Zwolle (loan) | caps6 = 33 | goals6 = 14 | years7 = 2016–2017 | clubs7 = KV Kortrijk | caps7 = 9 | goals7 = 1 | years8 = 2017 | clubs8 = → Aalesund (loan) | caps8 = 16 | goals8 = 5 | years9 = 2017– | clubs9 = FC Groningen | caps9 = 3 | goals9 = 1 | club-update = 18:26, 27 August 2017 (UTC) |nationalyears1 = 2016– |nationalteam1 = South Africa |nationalcaps1 = 1 |nationalgoals1 = 0 }} Lars Veldwijk (born 21 August 1991 in Uithoorn) is a Dutch-born South African professional footballer who currently plays as a striker for FC Groningen. Club career Excelsior Veldwijk represented Eerste Divisie side Excelsior in the 2013–14 season, and scored 35 goals in 45 appearances across all competitions. Nottingham Forest On 12 June 2014, Veldwijk signed for Nottingham Forest from Excelsior for a fee of £500,000 that could rise to £1 million depending on various clauses. He made his debut on 16 August 2014 against Bolton Wanderers at the Macron Stadium as a 92nd-minute substitute for fellow striker Matty Fryatt. Veldwijk made his first start for Forest on 26 August 2014 in a 2-0 win against Huddersfield Town in the second round of the League Cup. Veldwijk went on loan to PEC Zwolle for the 2015–16 season, during which time he scored 14 goals in 33 league appearances. Upon his return to Forest he scored his first and only goal for the club in a 2-1 EFL Cup win against Millwall on 23 August 2016. Loan to Aalesunds FK On 31 March 2017, Veldwijk signed for the Norwegian football club Aalesunds FK on loan, with an option to buy when the loan period is over. International career On 27 October 2016, Veldwijk received his first call-up for the South African national football team for their 2018 World Cup qualifier against Senegal.http://www.fifa.com/worldcup/matches/round=276412/match=300367130/index.html He is eligible for South African citizenship as his father was a native. Veldwijk debuted for South Africa in a friendly 1-1 tie with Mozambique on 15 November 2016.http://www.sport24.co.za/Soccer/BafanaBafana/live-mozambique-v-bafana-bafana-20161115 Career statistics References External links * Voetbal International profile Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:South African soccer players Category:South Africa international soccer players Category:Dutch footballers Category:South African people of Dutch descent Category:Dutch people of South African descent Category:FC Volendam players Category:FC Utrecht players Category:FC Dordrecht players Category:S.B.V. Excelsior players Category:Nottingham Forest F.C. players Category:PEC Zwolle players Category:K.V. Kortrijk players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Eerste Divisie players Category:People from Uithoorn Category:SV Argon players Category:White South African people Category:South African expatriate soccer players Category:South African expatriates in England Category:South African expatriates in Belgium Category:South African expatriates in Norway Category:Expatriate footballers in England Category:Expatriate footballers in Belgium Category:Expatriate footballers in Norway Category:Tippeligaen players